


Anodyne

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not in Izaya's best interest to keep himself awake for too long. After all, Shizuo isn't a happy boyfriend when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anodyne

Izaya doesn't hear the door to the bathroom open, comfortable enough on the hotel room's couch to keep his eyes closed and try to go to sleep. After a long day it's a special treat, sleep not being an option whenever he's piling on work and seeing Shizu-chan. Today they're supposed to be doing something but he really doesn't remember much, too tired from finishing work on his laptop the entire plane flight over and dealing with Shizu-chan's confused excitement from flying in a plane for the first time.

After all, it was his idea in the first place to take time to travel out of Tokyo. Maybe because Shizuo is much more of a hopeless idiot—romantic than previously believed, or he is starting to get frustrated with the late nights and Izaya coming to bed too late to be considered early morning. Izaya knows him too well, enough that the furrow in his brow and the questions are more than enough to deal with so he agrees, paying out of his pocket (because since when does Shizuo have the money to afford anything more than one week's groceries?) to keep his boyfriend quiet. It's the least he can do, not wanting to hear another lecture that has its good intentions but annoying qualities to stop working so much.

It isn't that easy, but Shizuo wouldn't know. All he argues is that Izaya puts too much of himself out just to get his work done. Well, they've never agreed on much anyway.

Which is why it's not much to consider, a head leaning over a couch arm and lips brushing against his in a wet kiss. Izaya is far too tired to open his eyes, content with napping wherever as long as his brain would just let him _sleep_ but seeing how it tends to have a rebellious streak, it's not very possible even with how comfortable the room's couch is.

"Sleeping already?" Shizuo's lips brush against his cheek, his nose, and then back down for another kiss as a hand finds itself in Izaya's hair. "Lazy flea, it's seven." And Izaya has the urge, barely there, to reply that he doesn't exactly care for what time it is, other than he's exhausted and has no energy to go to bed. So the sun may be hanging over the horizon and the windows of the hotel room are illuminated with the sun's last lights of the day, but that is also why there is a back to the couch and conveniently to keep it out of Izaya's face.

With no answer and honestly too tired to give one, Shizuo is quiet for a few moments that Izaya finds himself dozing off in, barely interrupted by the lips back on his and lingering for longer than a quick kiss. "This is what happens when you work too damn much and ignore me, shitty bastard." Izaya huffs under his breath, turning away from kisses or else his face will heat up and he'd rather not. "You ever going to stop ignoring me, or are you going to die there too?"

Izaya doesn't answer, arms curled up to hide his face as he turns to face the back of the couch and ignore the sound of Shizuo's jealousy. It's not his fault that the blond is jealous of a couch.

"You should at least go to bed if you're going to ignore me all night." Shizuo grumbles, getting up in what Izaya thinks may be giving up. The more rational parts of his brain would argue otherwise, if they were currently awake. "All your paperwork and shit, and you can't even talk to me for once. What kind of asshole does that—oh wait, you do. First you tell me that we're going out somewhere, and then you ignore me until I force you away from that damn computer of yours." Shizuo sighs heavily, probably running his hands through his hair from what Izaya imagines drowsily, too tired to make a comeback or refute the one-sided argument.

Shizuo glances back at his boyfriend on the couch, their bed in the next room of this fancy hotel Izaya picked out without saying a single word to him before they left. Even if it's far too fancy for his tastes and he won't admit the very slight appreciation for gesture, it's satisfying at least having Izaya here to entertain him or do something else besides stay up all night and day, working. Shizuo knows how unhealthy it is, having found Izaya slumped over on his keyboard one too many times before he gets angry and they fight.

Not so much fight as a very one-sided argument. Izaya's typically too tired to argue and too reluctant to care that Shizuo does, even if it means declaring it so only to have the informant fall over from his self-induced insomnia. After the last month of the same shit happening over and over again, he'd been close to murdering his stupid boyfriend instead of actually picking him up and turning off the computer screen.

"Flea," Shizuo starts, turning back to Izaya while he watches some bits of uninteresting television, finding Izaya in the same position of curled up and hopelessly stupid. "Go to bed if you're tired. The couch isn't for you to stink up." And maybe he expects a little more than _nothing_ while Izaya's breaths are still uneven, a little slower and probably closer to sleep now. He's not in the mood to deal with the frustration that comes after taking Izaya to bed, knowing how much Izaya hates it and he couldn't give a shit if Izaya is going to keep forcing himself to stay away from the things he needs.

Maybe Shizuo is one of them.

"Goddamn it, Izaya," he hisses, standing over the informant and half tempted to pour water on him. Something to make him feel a fraction of Shizuo's frustration. "You love hearing yourself talk. So what's stopping you now?" But against his own spite he leans back over the couch, looming above Izaya and taking a hand to sweep hair away from his face and catch a closed eyelid. "I know you're awake, so don't even try to fake it."

Izaya groans under his breath, shifting to bury his face back in his arms. "'m tired, later."

Shizuo won't be having any of that. Not only does the bastard ignore his warnings, but he's been avoiding everything related to anything outside of work. Vague texts, no chance for Shizuo to at least come over and keep the idiot from keeling over because that's his job. And if the idiot wants to kill himself then he's going to have to wait in line because Shizuo has a claim on his life that's overdue.

He shifts and puts a knee between Izaya's legs, using one arm to hold himself up and the other goes back to Izaya's hair, something he knows the flea likes more than he'll ever admit. Before Izaya can swat him away he kisses his boyfriend's temple, then an eyelid, and when Izaya moves to say something he doesn't get the chance. There won't be a chance for him, Shizuo decides as lazy eyes open to slits, looking vaguely unamused as Shizuo kisses him and it's not just an irritated bite to his lips like he usually does.

This time Izaya's eyes close again, one of his arms throwing itself up and around Shizuo's neck and he starts to respond to the lips moving gently over his, too tired to consciously contribute and or deal with the consequences of falling asleep now. Shizuo tastes minty and cold, no lingering taste of his dinner that actually had a chance to be healthy from the hotel's restaurant. His tongue still delves in between Izaya's lips, licking at them and tracing softly before dipping just into Izaya's mouth, never taking the kiss any further than the affectionate kisses normally tolerated by Izaya.

Which is quite the stretch, considering Izaya's not so much of a dumb monster than some choice words Shizuo has come up with over the year of being together with him.

As soon as the kiss breaks Izaya moves to curl back into the couch, one hand covering his and effectively stopping him from moving any further. He opens his eyes, again, only to find the questionable look on Shizuo's face and the fingers tightening into the gaps of his. "Put your arms around me," he instructs, grabbing Izaya's other arm as soon as Izaya decides to ignore him and perhaps with a little more force than necessary. He turns, Izaya's arms still around his neck and he backs into the couch, bending with his knees as he pulls Izaya forward.

"What are you doing...?" Izaya grumbles, blinking sleep from his eyes and not exactly pleased with suddenly being forced upright, nor with the hands that move under his thighs and pull him around Shizuo's waist and straight into his back.

"Humiliating you." Shizuo retorts, suddenly standing to his full height and Izaya finds himself unexpectedly coming with him, feeling a little more than embarrassed when being carried like a child. "See how you like it, flea." A _piggy-back_ ride, as his weapon of choice. Izaya decides now is the best time to bury his head into Shizuo's shoulder, grumbling insults with little grasp when he's disabled himself with being too tired to be coherent. Shizuo starts moving, his hands still under Izaya's thighs and his boyfriend's breaths still brushing against his hair, only more so when Izaya's arms around him tighten with the false pretense of trying not to fall.

Even with as angry as he is when he dumps Izaya on the bed and thinks of the frustration of dealing with Izaya's work habits, it's hard to stay long.

Especially harder when Izaya cracks open an eye, lifting one arm off the bed and extending it ever so cautiously to Shizuo.

Definitely impossible, Shizuo decides as his fingers meet smaller ones.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey! It's my AO3 anniversary this week on the twelfth! No, it may not be important, but I am old, so...**
> 
> More of these to come, don't you worry. As much as I hate writing fluff because I'm terrible at it and porn, well, I'm a masochist. Let's put it that way.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
